El Polit, GHEIST, Nightmare, todos debe morir
by Chau190
Summary: Esta historia esta en español a diferencia de las otras, habla de un hombre ciego a diferencia de las demas y no se sabe el final a diferencia de todas.
1. Chapter 1

En Clint City, la ciudad gobernada por el Polit, un gobierno corrupto que no hace mas que robar y preocuparse de sus propias necesidades. En el monasterio de la montaña dorada, en la escuela Fang Pi crecen los guerreros mas fuertes de la historia, unos se fueron, otros se quedaron, otros no supieron hacia donde ir, Ashigaru, Linda, Ryuichi, esta historia habla de ellos.

Asuka: Por fin, llego la pizza, querido ayuda a Ryuichi a llegar a la mesa, que yo le abro al repartidor!

Shang: Entendido…..Ryuichi hijo ven, puedes seguir mi voz?

Ryuichi:Papa….si ahí voy(a paso lento y tanteando a su alrededor el niño intento caminar hacia donde estaba su padre)

Repartidor: Aquí tiene

Asuka: Gracias, pensé que no llegaba mas

Repartidor: Si lo siento, solo disfrútela jejeje

Asuka:¿Perdon?

Repartidor: Oh nada, adios.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Repartidor Montana: Listo Jefe ya me encargue del Dragón de Jade

Don: Entiendo, bien hecho

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryuichi: Padre….no deseo comer

Shang: Ryu, por favor solo un bocado, mira yo laa…. Esta deliciosa, de verdad no quieres probarla?

Ryuichi: De verdad, y padre, no te reprimas, no estoy tan ciego para no ver lo bueno que eres.

Asuka: Ryuichi, de verdad eres un hijo tan inteligente y tan bueno, y te dire, que a las personas buenas les esperan cosas grandes, asi que come y …aghghttttshagdgshd!

Ryuichi: Que Madre?

Shang: No cofff, que pasa? Asshhhhhm, nocojjjj…..

Ryuichi:Padre?...MADRE? QUE SUCEDE?, HABLENME!

(El pequeño aun sin poder ver , busco el teléfono de la casa y trato de marcar)

Ryuichi: A ver, así que 911, será esto?(afortunadamente si, marco 3 números al azar y salieron los correctos)

Recepcionista: Hola, aquí 911 cual es su emergencia?

Ryuichi: Mis padres….me dejaron de hablar…no se que les pasa

Recepcionista: Tranquilo niño, puedes decirme donde estas?

Ryuichi: Yo…no puedo ver, pero….vivo frente a un hotel, Farandi

Recepcionista: Bien pequeño no te asustes, ya van en camino ¿Sabes que les paso a tus padres?

Ryuichi: No, estaban comiendo pizza y después empezaron a quejarse y toser, ayúdame

Recepcionista: No te preocupes chico todo a a estar bien.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes de empezar con la verdadera historia se me dio por relatar el pasado de los personajes, ya saben para entrar en climax y luego vendrá el plato fuerte. Bueno así que primero los dejo con el pasado de Linda, la que en el juego pega mamporros a distra y siniestra y nunca esta de mas decir si quieren pueden probar el juego desde este link que les dejo:

/es

solo recuerden poner en el registro que "Yumiyacha" (sin comilas) es su padrino asi de paso me echan una mano. :)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia, la anterior y las posteriores no me pertenecen.

En Clint City nuevamente, en un bar de mala fama, una mujer de pelo castaño y cuerpo bien formado hacia su ya aprendida danza erótica para excitar a los clientes, al mismo tiempo que se iba desprendiendo de sus ropajes, cocinando las mentes pervertidas de los espectadores, todas excepto una, Kinjo el viejo maestro ninja, al ver ese cuerpo desnudo frente a sus ojos, quitando de lados esos senos y ese trasero blancuzcos tan apetecibles, supo que detrás de esa faceta de mujer provocativa se escondía en realidad una mujer inconforme con su labor y también, una gran guerrera, justo lo que necesitaba en esto momento el Fang Pi Clang, un luchador con músculos y corazón fuertes.

Fue así que haciendo gala de sus habilidades de ninja, deposito en la taquilla de la muchacha un par de guantes de boxeo, con la esperanza de que despertara interés en la chica, y asi fue.

Al cabo de un par de días de asistir al Monasterio de la Montaña dorada, llego y se dirigio directamente a Kinjo.

Linda: Gracias, sé que fuiste tu el que me inspiro a seguir este camino y te estoy muy agradecida. También e de decirte que dejado ese mal trabajo en el que me encontraste en esa ocasión. De nuevo se los agradesco.

Kinjo:Si, No es nada. Ahora vuelve y prosigue con tu entrenamiento

Linda: Asi lo hare maestro

Kinjo: No me llames maestro, solo te salve la vida, no esperes mas muestras de clemencia, ya que ya estas encarrilada.

Linda:Si….me retiro, Sempai.

Ella sabia que detrás de ese manto estricto de "maestro" dictatorial, Kinjo estaba realmente satisfecho.

Mas tarde, el mismo maestro ninja hablaba con uno de sus dos discípulos

Lost Hog: Asi que, ya tenemos una mas

Kinjo: Si, me e encargado personalmente del asunto, tiene talento, y es una buena persona, seria ideal emparejarla con Ryuichi.

Lost Hog: Muy cierto, pero primero esperemos a que se adapte bien, no quiero otro caso como el de Ashigaru.

Kinjo: Oh, ese tipo, no creo que se vuelva a repetir es algo muy remoto.

Lost Hog: Y de Ryuichi que me dices?

Kinjo: Bien, avanza a grandes saltos, podría decir que temo que nos supere a ambos, per estaría exagerando un poco

Lost Hog: Solo un poco?

Kinjo: El dragón de Jade es algo difícil de manejar y controlarlo en su totalidad te convertiría en el guerrero definitivo, "El Guerrero Dragón de Jade", igual que su padre.

Lost Hog: Si, pero eso ya es otra historia

Bien por fin, me digno a publicar este, me hubiese gustado poner algo mas de lemon pero no me gustaría quedar como un "pervert" .

Dejen un reviews porque me encanta que me dejen reviews y espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente.

Consejo: Pasen por mis otros fics please(cara-chibi)


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, de nuevo esta vez con la historia de Ashigaru lo relatare desde su punto de vista, espero que les guste igual que las anteriores, déjenme un review porque me encanta que me dejen review y sin mas preámbulos(todavía no se que significa) ahí va el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia no me pertenecen a mi sino al Staff de Urban Rivals.

Son todos unos inútiles, creen dar lo mejor de si en todo momento, pero se cansan con facilidad, si de verdad pusieran todo su esfuerzo en mejorar seguirían noche y dia hasta que su poder superara al del Polit, aunque es solo una forma de decirlo.

Kinjo, es mi maestro, el y Lost Hog son los únicos que considero dignos de luchar a mi lado, Kinjo es muy estricto, es fuerte e impone disiplina, nunca considero digno de ser aprendiz a nadie mas que a mi, es por eso que creo que Lost Hog, debe ser igual o mas fuerte que yo, ya que me entere que era discípulo del ninja antes que yo.

Pero dos personas no me pueden atar a un monasterio lleno de perezosos, débiles, si tan solo se entrenaran mas duro, lo meditaría un poco mas, yo también soy exigente con el tipo de compañeros que tengo , pero no es asi, es por eso que mañana por la mañana, me marchare, creo que hable lo suficiente con Kinjo sobre este asunto.

°°°°°°°FlashBack°°°°°°°

Ashigaru: Maestro….lo e estado pensando, y tome una decisión

Kinjo: Tomaste la decisión correcta?

Ashigaru: No estoy seguro si es la correcta pero si lo estoy de que es la que mas me beneficia

Kinjo: Entonces llévala a cabo

Ashigaru: No le preocupa de que se trate?

Kinjo: Ahhh, hijo, nadie te obliga a hacer nada, ni a quedarte en ningún lado. Solo has lo que tengas que hacer, pero antes de hacer nada piensa bien si no te arrepentirás de tus acciones en el futuro, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Ashigaru: Si, maestro. (Ya me podía marchar, era libre de seguir mi propio camino, pero aun asi, sentí que no podía dejar a mi ya ex maestro asi, por eso vovli a hablar)

Ashigaru: A propósito, Kinjo, sobre la decisión que tome, me voy a ir del monasterio, siento que mis compañeros no se entrenan los suficiente….quiero seguir mi propio camino.

Kinjo: Como te dije, eres libre de hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin de FlashBack°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya prepare una mochila, con lo que deba necesitar para sobrevivir.

Mientras caminaba, todos los demás me miraban, algunos con desprecio, otros con envidia o confusión, pero eso no me importa nunca dejare que me aten a ningún lugar, ya me lo dijo Kinjo y lo repetiré ahora y en todo momento hasta el final de los tiempos:

YO SOY LIBRE


End file.
